Total Drama Alternative Universe Island
by Mr. Anonymous Author
Summary: Join twenty-four contestants in an alternative Total Drama universe as they battle each other for one million dollars! They'll live the live of a reality TV star as they battle dangerous animals and disgusting camp food! There'll be rising romance, shocking events, hilarious moments, and above all else, DRAMA! Who'll win? Read this story to find out! Applications are closed!
1. The Introductory Chapter

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and any companies associated with it. No profit is being made from this story, just only entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Do not try any of what you read here in real life! Seriously, you can get really messed up.**

The scene first opens by fading into a lovely sunny day. Covering its background is the clean, beautiful, and peaceful body of water, making soothing sound effects. In the farther background was a clear blue sky with scattered clouds. There were cliffs on the shore of several rolling, pine-covered hills. Their shapes served as evidence of wind, water, and ice elemental effects for the past several thousand years. In the foreground was a wooden dock, worn with use and close to collapsing.

Suddenly, a seemingly young man pops into view! He popped onto camera from below with a bright, white smile. He looked young and handsome, possibly in his late twenties or early thirties. His well-styled gelled black hair correlated with the majestic eyes and peach skin tone. He also had the perfect right amount of stubble. His outfit consisted of a dark blue khaki shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. He had a long sleeved white shirt underneath that exposed part of his undershirt. He also had on a brown bag shaped necklace. Despite being dressed in a casual style suitable for the outdoors, his clothes were very clean and full of high quality nonetheless.

"Yo, what's up everyone?!" The man greeted with enthusiasm. "Welcome to the preview of our newest and hottest reality TV show worldwide, Total Drama Island! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, located here, on an island in Muskoka, Northern Ontario!" His tone was one with excitement and an appropriate level of professionalism.

"I am your absolutely stunning and handsome host, Chris Mclean!" He continued. "It's time to begin our show's preview, right now!"

Background music began to play as Chris is now walking down the dock left and right continuously while explaining his show.

"Here's how this show works; twenty-four teenagers all out of their tenth grade sophomore year have signed up to spend multiple weeks here, at Camp Wawanakwa!" He stops moving and speaking upon reaching the dock's end. Behind him was a sign with the camp's name on it. Despite the obvious low quality of it, he still smiled with pure joyfulness.

"They'll have to live with one another as camp mates until they're voted out, but we'll get onto that part later on." Chris continued to explain. "Every three days, all of them will compete in challenges against each other where the winners get awesome rewards! The losers, will not only face judgment of their fellow camp mates, but also take part in our dramatic campfire ceremony!"

The scene switches to another new part of camp. He's now standing on a clearing surrounded by large rocks. To his right was a tall wooden entrance and an upright metal oil drum. There appeared to be a second entrance in the form of small staircases, carved into stone. In the center was a fire pit, all burnt out because it was daytime currently. There was also a group of twenty-four stumps to serve as seating located near the rocks.

"This, is the location of our campfire ceremony. The losers, or everyone once we hit a certain number of campers, will report here. This dreaded yet dramatic campfire ceremony will eliminate one camper after each challenge. They'll vote out one of their camp mates and that person will not receive, a marshmallow." Chris pulls out a marshmallow from his pocket before eating it. After swallowing and finishing it, he continues to explain.

"Whoever received the most votes will then walk away empty-handed, officially eliminated from our competition. That person will walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on our loser's boat," Chris stops to chuckle for a second. "And leave the island for good!" He chuckles again before picking up a stick with an untoasted marshmallow on top off-screen.

"Now, whoever makes it to the finale and wins, he or she will not only be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame," Chris uses his remaining free hand to pick up a magazine off-screen. Upon zooming in, his face is on the front cover. He then throws the stick and magazine off-screen before finishing his sentence. "And, the ultimate prize of ONE… MILLION… DOLLARS!" He throws his arms up for emphasis before putting them back down.

"Of course, even though they'll probably spend all of the money within a few months, that is still some great cash to win right there!" Chris chuckles again for the third time.

"To survive this place, they'll be forced into battle against the dangerous wild animals!" The scene switches to a gigantic brown bear roaring menacingly loud while swiping away at multiple black flies.

"They'll also have to battle disgusting camp food!" The scene switches to a bowl of white rice and yellow insect larvaes being shown that will make anybody's stomach feel queasy.

"Ultimately, their main battle will be against each other!" The scene switches back to Chris Mclean, who's still smiling. He's now standing back on the dock's end again like earlier.

"Every public moment will be caught on one of these cameras, hidden all over camp! Of course, there won't be any cameras in private areas for obvious reasons! These hundreds of cameras will make them well-known and famous guaranteed!" The scene changes again to more shots of camp that has cameras placed for filming. There was a waterproof camera that was floating on some small lifebuoy, facing towards the dock's front. It switches to an out-of-place totem pole with a camera duct-taped on its side, near the top. The scene then switches back to Chris again, still at his spot unmoved.

"Alright, now that you have gotten an idea of how our game will work along with some Camp Wawanakwa preview, it's time to move onto the final announcement!" Chris exclaimed, still maintaining his excitement.

"Before we can even begin our show, we'll need twenty-four vic- I mean, contestants! On my website, you'll find the official Total Drama application to fill out for submission. Simply follow all of the rules on there, complete everything that's required, and pretty soon, you'll be joining this show! Anyways, I'm Chris Mclean," He points at himself. "And this was the official preview of

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!" The point-of-view changed to a far zoomed back focus. It was done to emphasize the host's last three words. Shortly after, the scene faded away into static blackness.

 **Author's Note –** Okay, first of all, thank you for reading this entire chapter! I know it wasn't the most interesting, but we'll get to our drama chapters soon! Anyways, just know that this is my very first story for Fan Fiction as I'm not really experienced in writing long stories, let alone a season or series. I am, however, very familiar with the OC application concepts so no assistance will be required in that particular area. You can go check out my profile page if you're interested in learning more about me on a personal level. I am also available for messaging in my private message inbox if you need advice, questions answered, or just want a random chat! I cannot, unfortunately, communicate well through the reviews so try to make an account; it doesn't take long! My uploading schedule will vary, depending on the amount of school work I have. I will still be on Fan Fiction everyday, possibly reading other stories or answering messages. Lastly, be sure to give this story lots of love through favorites, follows, and reviews! Peace out!

 **TDAUI Application Rules**

1\. There are twenty-four spots available: twelve for guys and girls each! Submit them quickly or else spots will be taken up!

2\. You can submit a maximum of two OCs! If you're submitting two characters, it's limited to one guy and girl. That means, you're not allowed to submit two characters of the same gender.

3\. Speaking of gender, I unfortunately cannot accept any transgender characters. Your character must be either a guy or girl. I have absolutely nothing hateful against them, it just makes writing this story a lot easier. I strongly apologize for this rule, so please don't come after me with threats!

4\. You can only submit your character(s) through my private messaging inbox! I will not take any applications from the reviews! The application itself will be posted on Chris Mclean's website, or my reviews section. It'll also be posted on my own profile page!

5\. I will not hold or save spots for anybody!

6\. Your characters must be realistic! It must also be creative as well! I don't want any average boring Gary Stu's or Mary Sue's that are overpowered.

 **Total Drama Alternative Universe Island Application**

Full Name –

Age – Automatically 16 so don't fill this part out! This is because I don't want any adults or little kids competing.

Sexuality –

Gender –

Stereotype –

Nationality –

Personality – Three sentences minimum

Background – Three sentences minimum

Skin Tone –

Hair Style –

Hair Color –

Eye Color –

Height –

Weight –

Everyday Wear –

Swim Wear –

Pajamas –

Accessories – If any

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Birthmarks – If any

Relationship Status –

Love Interest Characteristics – If single

Talent(s) –

Phobia(s) –

Strengths – Three only

Weaknesses – Three only

Likes –

Dislikes –

Money Plans –

Audition Tape – Three sentences minimum

Extras – If any


	2. The Cast List

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and any companies associated with it. No profit is being made from this story, just only entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Do not try any of what you read here in real life! Seriously, I don't wanna deal with the cops and lawsuits.**

The scene first opens with a rather large room being shown. The four walls were all plain yellow and lacked any beauty in color. There were two wide wooden tables placed on opposite sides of the room. One was located near the room's entrance. The other was located near its possibly back room, or kitchen for short. Each of the two tables had twelve wooden stumps placed behind it and were completely immovable. At both tables, there were six stumps on opposite sides for equal seating placement. The stumps were, of course, wooden brown as well.

There were seven windows seen: six of them next to the entrance door, which was wooden yellow colored, while divided evenly on both sides, resulting in a three-three design. The seventh window was by itself on one wall, center-located. The floor was also wooden brown, although a bit lighter in color and possibly dirtier. On another wall was a fireplace stacked with wood inside. There wasn't any fire going because it was currently daytime. The exterior of it was created from hard white stone. There was also a moose head with large antlers hung above the fireplace for decoration and history. The ceiling simply had four hanging cheap lights that were currently turned off. Lastly, there was a wooden holder that currently held some various condiments for food. Overall, the room was one with mediocre quality.

Suddenly, a familiar young man bursts into camera view! Chris Mclean comes sliding in through the kitchen's entrance! His outfit remained the same, but he's also carrying a clipboard with one piece of paper attached to it. His smile remained bright, clean, and unchanged. In fact, it seems to be shinier than last time. He looks at the camera pointed towards him and begins to speak.

"Hey there Total Drama fans! Chris Mclean here with an awesome update on who has been accepted so far!" He shows his clipboard to the camera while pointing at it. "As you see on this paper, we officially have twelve out of twenty four teenagers accepted so far!" The camera adjusted its focus so every name was visible. On each line was the camper's full name, their stereotype, and whoever created him or her. It was listed in that specific order left to right. The list was divided into two categories: male and female. The order listing vertically was based on which campers were accepted first.

 **TDAUI Cast List**

 **Male Campers**

1\. Tom Nguyen – The Wild Asian – t20n00

2\. Reggie Clint Alexanderson – The Crafty Rocker – Mystical Trixter

3\. Alex Smythe – The Optimistic Hiker – Writer8543

4\. Elias Stone – The Egotistical Adventurer – XxxInquisitorXxx

5\. David Wolfe – The Detective – Dogtimus

6\. Tavon King – The Dorky Photographer – TheGamingMonkey2002

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

 **Female Campers**

1\. Chloe "Blinding Fire" Broderick – The Punk Drummer – ninjedi

2\. Alex Robinson – The Energetic Tomboy – Dogtimus

3\. Elizabeth Moore – The Pacifist – ProtectorOfRabbits

4\. Jewel Moore – The Spectrum Meme – TheGamingMonkey2002

5\. Silver Nakamura-Kwan – The Social Misfit – Senshi Queen

6\. Theresa Valentine – The Abused Manipulator – t20n00

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

The list was shown for a good two minutes before Chris threw his clipboard off-screen. There was a clattering sound off-screen while Chris remained on camera, unfazed by it.

"Anyways, I'm sure you're questioning the place that I am currently in right now. To answer your question, this, is the main lodge! This is where our campers will receive their meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" Chris steps off to the side, revealing its whole glory once again.

"The main lodge, or cafeteria, will also be used for some challenges! They'll also get to meet my buddy and official cook for this season! His name will be revealed later on! To describe him," Chris chuckles a bit. "Let's just say his last name and personality are very similar in comparison." He then chuckles again, this time in a more evil tone.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time for this second preview of our new show! Therefore, I'll close this off by reminding you people out there to submit your applications! There are only twelve spots remaining!" He points at the camera with his smile still remaining.

"I'll see you all for the third and final preview of,

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!" The camera zooms out super far like last time. The whole main lodge building exterior is now visible and shown off. Shortly after, the scene faded away into static blackness.

 **Author's Note –** Okay, before I reveal my big important content in this chapter, let me cover a few things first to clear up confusion. First, I do already know that there are more than six guys and girls accepted already. My original plan was to upload the second preview chapter once twelve campers were accepted. I didn't know that there would be a overwhelming amount of people sending in applications. Therefore, I thank you all who have sent me an application already! Second, I apologize for the vague, confusing and possibly bad description of Chef's cafeteria. Third and lastly, if your character(s) get(s) eliminated, don't stop reading! There'll be multiple seasons involving the same characters, thus giving those who were booted early a chance to redeem themselves and make it far in another season.

Now that the minor announcements are taken care of, let's move on to my big important content announcement! Down below this author's note is a list of twenty differences that differentiate my story to the actual TV show. This is done to avoid any confusion and possibly copyright issues. Anyways, I apologize for this long author's note, but it'll be short next chapter guaranteed! Be sure to give this story follows, favorites, and reviews! Send me a message in my inbox if you have any concerns or questions! Peace out!

 **20 Differences Between Story & Show**

1\. The story is in an alternative universe. That means, everything is reset and different in this Total Drama universe! It's not a continuing season after Ridonculous Race and Pahkitew Island. The campers have no knowledge of this show or previous contestants that competed on it.

2\. The year during this story is 2007. As said in number one, everything is reset to the year 2007. The campers will grow older once sequel seasons come out in later years.

3\. The TV show's characters will make an appearance! They won't be contestants, but they'll take on a different role for this story instead. That also includes the Ridonculous Race characters!

4\. There'll be two major villains for this season! Whoever those two are will be revealed as the story progresses.

5\. Since there are twenty four campers in this story, once your character is eliminated, he or she isn't coming back! There'll be no mid-game debuts or returns!

6\. The merge will happen once twelve campers are eliminated.

7\. The challenges will be modified for longer length, increased difficulty, and less bias.

8\. There'll also be sudden death challenges! These types of challenges only occur during the individual game stage.

9\. According to their fine print contracts, the campers can only be eliminated by being voted out or severe injury. They aren't allowed to quit the show.

10\. There'll be two teams with twelve members on each. Both teams will have an equal amount of guys and girls.

11\. This story will be long and detailed! I wanna make sure every character in this story has complete development! Each episode will take multiple parts to complete.

12\. There'll also be off-challenge day chapters for character interactions outside of the competition

13\. Chris Mclean won't be a complete sadistic monster like in recent Total Drama seasons. He also won't be an egotistical maniac obsessed with drama for ratings. He'll still be a jerk, but to a certain degree. In this story, he'll be an unbias and professional host. His mean, selfish, and evil side will remain, but to a certain degree.

14\. Chef Hatchet will remain as the crazy and tough, yet caring cook sergeant.

15\. Once each of the campers are voted off, they'll be given an exclusive exit interview while on their way to Loser's Paradise.

16\. The budget for this show is a little bit larger than expected. This will ensure camp life quality improvements for some parts

17\. Chef's food will be disgusting, but completely safe and legal

18\. There might be some offensive dialogue and comments so don't take them seriously please! There'll also be some dark mature themes as well! Reader discretion is advised.

19\. The animals are very dangerous this time rather than being used for comical effect.

20\. This story is a mixture of almost all categories, but specifically focused on drama and humor.


	3. The Final Update

**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama belong to Teletoon, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, and any companies associated with it. No profit is being made from this story, just only entertainment. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Do not try any of what you read here at home! Seriously, you can actually die from doing any of these extreme stunts.**

The scene first opens with a familiar old wooden brown dock being shown. Many things in the background seemed rather familiar. The blue body of water was clean, beautiful, and made soothing sound effects. The cliffs on those rolling pine hills remained unchanged. In fact, even the camera focus remained similar like two chapters ago. The only difference was that it wasn't daytime anymore. It was nightime with some visible light off-screen to avoid recording in pitch darkness.

Suddenly, a familiar young man bursts into camera view once again! Rather than popping into view from below suddenly, Chris Mclean instead made a different entrance. He simply ran into view from the left side with only a piece of paper. There wasn't any clipboard this time as his outfit remained the same once again. Once he was in the center's focus, his running came to a halt quickly. He obviously looked out of breath as there was heavy breathing like no tomorrow. After a minute of heavy breathing and refocusing, Chris regained his composure for another announcement.

"You're cutting out my heavy breathing right?" Chris asked the cameraman in a rather serious tone. The cameraman simply nodded, earning a smile from him in response.

"Alright Total Drama fans, after a rather quick application process as expected, we officially have our twenty four campers for this brand new awesome show!" Chris points at the camera while holding a paper in his other hand.

"These twenty four teenagers have been chosen from rather different parts of the world! They all have different unique personalities that will surely bring entertainment and ratings like no tomorrow! That is also why this show will be broadcasted worldwide as well!" Chris gives a bigger smile than before, making his teeth shine like mirrors.

"Anywho, on this piece of paper that I'm currently holding is the official final cast list for Total Drama Island!" He shows off the paper, revealing every campers' full name, stereotype, and creator. Like last time, it's divided into two categories: male and female. The order listing vertically is based on which campers were accepted first. "On the last preview, we only had twelve of twenty four campers shown. Therefore, you audience members get two minutes to look at it before I take the paper off-camera."

The camera readjusted its focus so every name was visible for those that are or will be watching.

 **TDAUI Cast List**

 **Male Campers**

1\. Tom Nguyen – The Wild Asian – t20n00

2\. Reggie Clint Alexanderson – The Crafty Rocker – Mystical Trixter

3\. Alex Smythe – The Optimistic Hiker – Writer8543

4\. Elias Stone – The Egotistical Adventurer – XxxInquisitorXxx

5\. David Wolfe – The Detective – Dogtimus

6\. Tavon King – The Dorky Photographer – TheGamingMonkey2002

7\. Kevin Conner – The Autistic Sweetheart – prestoncampbell2001

8\. Walter Harvis – The Clever Manipulator – Meesa Senate

9\. Zachary Snyder – The Average Guy – Sir Pootis

10\. Aaron Obsidian – The Problematic Thinker – JustTheClassicalGirl

11\. Gabriel Peterson – The Politician's Son – Omakin

12\. Dale Montgomery Lawson – The Autistic Outcast – Michaelfang9

 **Female Campers**

1\. Chloe "Blinding Fire" Broderick – The Punk Drummer – ninjedi

2\. Alex Robinson – The Energetic Tomboy – Dogtimus

3\. Elizabeth Moore – The Pacifist – ProtectorOfRabbits

4\. Jewel Moore – The Spectrum Meme – TheGamingMonkey2002

5\. Silver Nakamura-Kwan – The Social Misfit – Senshi Queen

6\. Theresa Valentine – The Abused Manipulator – t20n00

7\. Allison Pearce – The Martial Artist Girl – ShadowJcreed

8\. Sarah Rossi – The Antisocial – yeezynight14

9\. Roxanne "Roxy" Fowler – The Creepy Shipper – Sir Pootis

10\. Veronica "Verity" McAllister – The Sickly Snobby Gal – JustTheClassicalGirl

11\. Molly Michealson – The Shy Girl – finny bby

12\. Emily Sturges – The Unpredictable Loner – keyblademaster avenger

The list was shown for a good two minutes again like last time before Chris crumpled up his paper and threw it off-screen.

"Oww!" Cried someone off-screen, indicating that the paper had hit a person. Chris simply ignored the sudden cry, remaining unfazed and still smiling.

"Anyways, now that we officially have our cast list completed, it's time to prepare for tomorrow! That means, we'll have to end this preview once again! We unfortunately don't have too much time to record this third and final preview." Chris shrugged with a neutral and serious facial expression.

"Now that all of the previews are completed, we'll see you fans tomorrow for our first official episode right here on

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!" The camera super zooms out once again to emphasize Chris' last three words. The whole island itself is now shown on camera. Shortly after, the scene faded away into static blackness.

 **Author's Note –** Okay, now that the cast list is completed, there'll be no more preview chapters! The very first episode will officially begin next chapter! I am really excited to write this whole cast in an alternative universe of Total Drama! Unfortunately, the chapter won't be released tomorrow so I apologize. Chris and the producers will need some extra prepping for "tomorrow". Anyways, as for the actual release date, I can't say when, but I'll predict by this Sunday. Also, be prepared for a very long chapter next time because these short chapters aren't gonna appear in the future! Be sure to give this story follows, favorites, and reviews! Send me a message in my inbox if you have any concerns or questions! Peace out! Oh, and yes, this author's note is shorter as promised.


End file.
